All In The Name of the Game
by AfricanQueen17x
Summary: Embry Call is a super star footballer for Arsenal Football Club in London. He only aims on being one of the best players in the world, but all hell breaks lose when he phases for the first time with nobody to help him, and he falls in love with a certain African girl.
1. Lust for Life

_ I'm tryin' to do it all tonight, I got plans, I got a certain lust for life, and it stands,  
everything is going as right, as it can, they tryin' to shoot down my flight,  
before it lands... before it lands...  
LUST FOR LIFE, DRAKE_

**Author's Note: **This is my first chapter! I wanted to write a story in the Twilight universe, and since Embry is one of my favourites I thought why not combine my favourite book with my favourite sport! Well feedback is very much appreciated! Please review when you're finished so I can know if I did good or not. Well anyway enjoy. Oh yeah, this story is **Rated M**, it hasn't kicked in yet, but probably will soon, so only read if you're 16 and older or if you can handle adult themes.

Anyway, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just spiced it up a little. ;)

* * *

**Embry's POV**

"Woah! Are you serious?!" I exclaimed as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My manager Arsene Wenger had just told me that I was going to start my first game as an Arsenal player ever, against Southampton.

"Yes, Call you're starting next week. I am not underestimating Southampton, but they are not the strongest of teams, so I want you to strut your stuff. I know you're capable of it though, so don't disappoint me." He confirmed. "Now shoo, I need to get some work done."

"Yes Sir!" I exclaimed again, and left the boss' office. I had been waiting for this as long as I can remember. To be taken seriously as a footballer, for once and not to be taken as some wanna be. It's what I've always wanted as a little boy, I always dreamt of playing in the top flight, and next week Wednesday I had the chance to prove myself.

Shit. It's Friday today. I barely have time to practice. I mean, I've been practicing all week but that was before I knew I'd be having my debut. Oh God, Arsenal fans around the world will be counting on me on Wednesday and I haven't even been practicing hard enough. Well time to get going.

I was going home now, to my lonely stupid flat. I thought I'd liked the idea of living alone a few years ago, but I was starting to get a little lonely. I'd spend my nights at home watching some stupid movie being repeated on TV. Ugh.

I basically trotted back to the dressing room, obviously because of my excitement, and grabbed my sports bag and ran over to my motorbike. As I hopped on, I saw Theo Walcott running over to me, I rolled my eyes. Every time Theo came to talk to me it was either he wanted something, or he wanted someone to go partying with for that night.

"What do you want Theo?" I grumbled as he finally arrived to me and leaned over the handle bars of my bike.

"Oh Embry, Embry, Embry," Theo mocked. "You know I don't like it when you talk to me like that, I was just wondering if you wanted to go clubbing tonight?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got a lot of stuff to do for the next few days, and that includes extensive training, so if you don't mind, I prefer to not have alcohol in my system while I do so." I replied nonchalantly.

"Fine. Be boring. See you tomorrow at training then, I'll probably be hung-over but hey it'll totally be worth it, there are some total babes in the club Embry, c'mon it'll be fun!" he urged, but I really wasn't interested. I have a girlfriend anyway, her name is Stacy, and she is perfect, well according to my teammates. I didn't really see _perfect _when I looked at her. She was just another blonde bombshell. But she kept me company, and that was all that mattered.

"Theo, I have a girlfriend." I reminded him.

"She's no fun, she's just a cock tease, come on man, let's go out, you might finally get some." Theo insisted.

He had a point. I was becoming sexually starved, and she was a virgin. Last time I came so close to popping her cherry and she insisted that she wasn't ready, and I wasn't about to force myself on her. But I am a man. And I have needs.

I thought about going with Theo for a moment, but I realized that sexually starved or not, going to the club was not a good idea.

"Nah, I'll pass. See you tomorrow Theo." I said, and before he could reply I started my motorcycle and was on the road.

Surprisingly when I got to my flat, I found Stacy waiting for me outside.

"Hey." I said as hugged her, I took in her sweet smell of perfume as I did.

"Hey yourself." She replied as she turned the hug into a kiss and I gladly obliged.

She parted her lips slightly and I took that as I sign that she wanted to deepen the kiss, we kissed for about 5 minutes until I broke away.

"As much as I like kissing you Stacy, we gotta get inside, plus I've got some good news." I announced as I pulled the key out of my pocket and opened the door.

As soon as I was inside I slumped into the couch and patted the spot next to me for Stacy to sit and she sat next to me, I put my arm around her and she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"So what's the good news?" she asked.

"I'm going to start my first official match on Wednesday!" I declared excitedly.

"Wow! That's great Embry! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, I mean I've always wanted this, and now I finally have the chance to prove myself! Its amazing!"

"Wow, so I guess it's your big break huh? Don't mess it up though. You don't know when you'll get another chance, especially from that manager of yours."

"I won't baby, wanna celebrate? There's some wine in the fridge." I said as I stood up to walk over to the fridge.

"No, I kinda had something else in mind. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, what?"

"I think I'm ready."

"For?"

"Oh come on Embry, you know what. I'm ready now. I don't want to wait anymore, and what better way to celebrate than to give you this?" she encouraged as she unzipped her jacket and my jaw dropped as I saw what was underneath.

She was wearing a sheer black bra with more lace than material on it. She looked gorgeous.

"And you're absolutely sure you want this?" I asked as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So sure." She panted as I started touching her. This was gonna be a good week after all.

* * *

After Stacy and I's passionate love-making last night, I woke up this morning feeling like I'd just had the biggest feast after starving for years.

It was amazing, being with someone like that finally after a whole year, and I really felt like I was on top of the world. Theo wouldn't be calling her a cock tease anymore after I told him about what happened last night.

I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I got up I tried not to wake up Stacy, she looked so peaceful, apart from her sex hair. But peaceful nonetheless.

I took a long shower and soon made my way to the training ground after having a bowl of cereal. Stacy surprisingly was still sleeping. Wow I must've really worked her last night.

As soon as I got to the training ground I ran into Theo in the dressing rooms, since his locker was next to mine.

I hadn't even said anything to him yet when he yelled. "Woah, you got laid last night!"

Every one of our teammates looked in our direction.

"Uh yeah, I guess so." I flushed as I looked at the floor. Oh God how embarrassing.

"How did you know?" I continued

"HA! You've got that look in your face that just says it all man." Thomas Vermaelen commented.

"Can we talk about something else?" I insisted as I felt my face grow hot and I was sure my cheeks had gotten a little red.

"Whatever man," they all said in tandem.

"Woah, I take back what I said!" Theo chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

The next few days were just training and training, I'd stay an extra hour just to brush up on my crosses, and my defensive skills. I couldn't wait for Wednesday and as soon as I knew it, it was finally here.

On Wednesday I had gotten to the grounds early so I could train some more before we were on the bus to Southampton's stadium. Stacy would be coming later with her best friend Amanda to come support me. My mother was flying in to London from La Push to watch me, also among the people who came to support me.

In the dressing room the boss explained all the tactics we would use and he advised me on how to play my position. He also wished me good luck and told me that he's proud of me.

Soon we were walking out of the tunnel and onto the pitch. I was so nervous. And before I knew it we were in our positions and the whistle blew. Game on.

The game started off at a very past pace, and soon slowed down as soon as we started our passing game, and within the 30th minute Theo had netted the first goal of match.

We were still ruling the majority of the match after half time but when it was the 70th minute, my worst nightmare came true. Southampton were awarded a corner, and as the ball fell into our 18 yard area I headed it way in an attempt to clear it. Well I thought I had but everything happened in slow motion from there. The ball fell into the back of the net and goal. We had conceded. Except it wasn't a Southampton player who scored. It was me, I scored a damn own goal, in the 70th minute of all times this monstrosity could've happened.

My teammates looked so disappointed, and so did Arsene Wenger. When I looked into the stands I could see my mom's hands over her mouth and my dad shaking his head. Stacy didn't even notice because when I looked at her she was busy texting on her blackberry.

In stoppage time Theo grabbed another goal to make it 2-1 and we came out with all 3 points. But I still felt as guilty as fuck for what I let happen. I was mortified, devastated, you name it. I was pretty sure that Arsene wasn't going to be starting me again anytime soon.

When we walked through the tunnel and back into the dressing room I still felt as dumb as ever as the rest of my team celebrated. Arsene came over to me and patted me on the back, and left. Yeah I'm pretty sure that was the ain't no way you're playing again gesture.

On the way back home everyone tried talking to me. But I wasn't having it. I was just so embarrassed. I knew I'd get over it eventually, but it didn't look like that was going to be any time soon.

Oh well.

I was just about to go home when I felt Theo nudge me from behind.

"Hey man! We won! Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us? We're 2nd on the table now, just 5 points off the top? What's wrong? Was it your own goal? It doesn't matter you know, every defender has those days. C'mon lets go out." He rambled. I'm sure he said a whole lot more but that was all I caught from what he had just said.

"Dammit Theo, Look I know we all have those days, but who the fuck actually goes and gets an own goal on their debut? _Seriously?_" I growled.

"Oh loosen up. We're all getting drinks tonight at this new club that opened just a few kilo's away from here. Let's just go okay?" Laurent chimed in.

Well you know, clubbing meant drinking. And I was feeling like shit. It wasn't like I'd be starting anymore games anytime soon so I didn't have a reason not to. And alcohol somehow made me feel numb. And that's what I needed tonight. To feel numb.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll go."

Little did I know that going to the club that night would change my life in a way I didn't expect at all.


	2. Brand New Me

_But at least now I'm brave, I know my heart is open_  
_I can finally breathe, Don't be mad_  
_It's just a brand new kinda free, That ain't bad_  
_I found a brand new kinda me_  
_BRAND NEW ME, ALICIA KEYS_

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm now bringing my leading lady into the mix, Amarika Keita, who in my mind is portrayed by Chanel Iman, if you don't know her just look at the image for this story, that's her in the green sweater. OR you could just Google her! I think she's perfect for this role. Anyway, this chapter is from her point of view, this is where she and Embry kinda, sorta meet.

**Amarika's POV**

I was staring out the window of my childhood home, the place where I've always grown up, my little village called Koraro, situated in the country of Ethiopia.

This, I never imagined this. Today was moving day, I had been accepted to the Brunel University of London, to study medicine and surgery.

It feels like it was just yesterday when my father had left us 13 years ago when I was 4 years old, my mother was pregnant with my sister Aamina. I was too young to understand what was going on at the time, but as I grew older my mother explained to me that my father had been cheating on her with his rich co-worker who lived in town. He left us with nothing and left my mother when she needed him the most.

We didn't have any income because my mother couldn't work in the village construction site as she was pregnant. We had to rely on the help of our neighbours, they helped us greatly, and for that I am thankful. As soon as my baby sister was born my mother's best friend Fatima looked after her until my mom was came home. And she baby sat her until she was old enough to attend school.

I went to a school in our village which didn't have the best facilities, but I'd work hard every single day I went to school and never missed a school day. As I grew older I began to look at the circumstances I was living in and I knew that it wouldn't be possible for me to further my education and go to university or college because of the lack of our money.

Then one day, some pale faces came around to our school and made us write this test. I obtained 88% for it and they offered me a scholarship to the Brunel University. This all happened a year ago, and now I was packing to go start my new life in London. The scholarship said that I could major in whatever I wanted, and they would pay for all of my expenses, including a furnitured flat, a monthly allowance that I could buy food with, as long as I kept up my outstanding average.

"My daughter." My mother said as she came into my room and hugged me from behind, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes mother?" I choked as I tried to hold back the tears. I was going to miss home.

"You have made me so proud. The whole community see's you as a legend, the first of us to go to university. I know you'll make us even more proud in a few years and you've earned your qualifications. I love you Amarika, I'm only here to tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"One day your father will be looking at you, and he'll kick himself for ever leaving you."

That was it. She shouldn't have said that. And before I knew it the tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry my love. It's true. You've made me so proud." She cooed as if I was a little baby, pulling me into her arms and consoling me.

"I love you." She said as she kissed my forehead.

I wriggled out of her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess I should go say goodbye to everyone else huh?"

"That'd probably be a good idea, this is your last day here. Go make the most of it."

I left my mother in my room and I went outside, I went to say goodbye to every single one of my best friends, and neighbours. I had said goodbye to everyone I knew by the time I made it back into the house, but there was someone missing.

Aamina.

I hadn't seen her since breakfast this morning. Where was she?

I looked around the house for her and I couldn't find her, I went back to the kitchen to find my mother preparing dinner, and asked her "Ma, have you seen Aamina?"

"No, I've been looking around for her all day, but she'll come back soon don't worry" she replied.

And just as she said so Aamina came through the door and sat down at the dining table in the kitchen, and as she came in she gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something? Or someone?" I bellowed.

"Oh sorry Amarika, I just don't talk to traitors." Aamina returned.

_WHAT?_

My mother turned away from the pot for a second and glared at Aamina.

"What do you mean?" mother asked.

"I mean that Amarika is a traitor and she lied to me. You said you'd never ever leave me, not for anything. Have you forgotten that? Or are you just going to turn into a pale face, and forget about the rest of us?"

"Mina, I..." I trailed. I couldn't say anything because I had promised her a few years ago that I'd never leave.

As soon as I found the strength to speak again, I said "I am leaving, but I don't know if you understand, I'm doing this for you."

"No you're not. You're doing this for yourself, you're going to leave me and mom just like our father did all those years ago."

I was hurt.

"No, Mina, please listen, I'm doing this for you, I'm going to provide for you and Ma, just believe me, trust me." I urged

"How is you leaving doing anything for me?! Amarika! I NEED YOU!" she practically yelled as tears came down her face.

"I promise, I'll be back Mina, I'll come see you as many times as I can."

"Do you really promise? Pinky swear?" she said as she held up her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear kiddo," I said as I went over to her and joined my pinky finger with hers.

"Alright you two, dinner's ready" my mother said as she held the pot up and started dishing out our food.

My last dinner at home had to be the most emotional one we'd ever had. My mother and sister and I chatted about how much we were going to miss each other and my mother kept begging me not to forget my roots. That I promised I'd never do, I'd never forget who I was.

I went to bed that night hoping that things would be better in the morning, and that the next few years of my life studying would be worth it.

In the morning I packed the last of my things as I waited for car to pick me up and take me to the airport, I said goodbye to my mother and sister one last time and before I knew it there was the sound of a car bell outside.

I hurried into the vehicle, trying not to break down, I wouldn't, I couldn't I had to show them that I was strong. The car was on its way and I looked at my family from the inside of the car out the window, I watched them until I could no longer see them. And when I couldn't, the tears came.

After two hours we made it to the airport and the driver helped me get my luggage to the airport.

I boarded the plane shortly after and sat in my seat all alone and hummed to myself until I fell asleep.

"WE'VE LANDED" the air hostess announced and I was up in an instant.

As I got off the plane I was greeted by a red headed girl, she was tall, almost 6 feet and she towered over me as I was only 5'2 and petite.

"Hey.. you're Amarika right?" she said.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked.

"Oh, err I'm Sia, I was assigned to pick you up and take you to our flat."

Wait, our?

"Uh what?"

"I'm your roommate! Now come on we have to go!" she chirped as she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her car. A red mini-cooper with the Great Britain flag on top.

This was shocking. I was told I'd have a flat, but nobody ever said anything to me about having a red-headed roommate, and I'm sure that is an important thing you should mention when you tell someone that.

She got in the car and I got into the passenger seat

"Wait, where's my stuff?" I asked as I noticed we hadn't had my stuff with us.

"Oh uh, it'll be delivered to the flat, it'll be there in a few hours so don't worry" she chirped again. Her voice was so musical and she seemed very cheerful.

"Okay." I replied and slumped into the seat. This was going to be a very interesting few years with this girl, not that I minded she seemed cool.

We rode in comfortable silence, at least she knew when to shut up, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today.

She stopped at this snazzy looking building that looked like it was made of glass, it was painted black, and looked very classy.

When she got out of the car I followed, and I followed her as she entered the complex, the elevator and finally she arrived at what looked like was going to be our flat. She pulled out the keys and unlocked the door, she stepped in and waved her hand motioning for me to come in.

"Well, okay uhm... do you want a tour or should I leave you to it?" she said breaking the silence.

"Well a tour would be nice yeah," I relented. "You can talk to me Sia, I don't bite."

"Haha, wow then looks must be deceiving" she joked. "Okay, well let's get started. Follow me."

"Well the room we're standing in is the lounge obviously," she continued. I looked around viewing the couch, and TV. "That's the kitchen." She said as she pointed to the area of the lounge which had the fridge and a few counters.

She started walking to the passage and I followed her.

"This is the bathroom," she said as she opened the door to reveal what was inside, it looked like, well a nicer bathroom than what we had back home, the toilet was porcelain and black in colour, with a black bath next to it, and a see through glass shower on the other side of the room.

After she showed me the bathroom she shifted and opened another door. This one revealing a bedroom. "This is your room. That's all, I'll leave you to it then. I'll be in my room if you need me."

I walked into my bedroom and looked around, it was huge. My bed had white covers. I had to fix that, I am not comfortable with white. When I looked out the window I had the perfect view of the city. My room was so open, because one side of the wall was all glass, so it was practically see through, but I couldn't see the inside from the outside. Amazing.

I laid on my bed and thought of today's events, and how much I was going to miss home, but this was going to be a new chapter in my life and I couldn't be more excited. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower and just as I walked out of the bathroom I saw my things outside my bedroom door, I grabbed everything and put it in my room and changed and went to watch some TV.

Sia was already watching something on TV. Football, bleh how boring I thought.

"Morning sunshine." She greeted as I sat next to her.

"Hey." I replied.

"Want breakfast?" she asked as she got up from the couch and walked to the fridge.

"Yeah, sure!" I shouted after her.

"Sooooo, I was wondering if you wanted a job? My dad owns this club that's just down the street, it'll be a good for you to have some extra money apart from your allowance." She questioned.

I thought about it for a while.. A job doesn't seem that bad.

"Okay sure, what will I be doing?"

"You'll just be bartending, I think that's safest for you to do right now."

So cool. I had a job now, London so far didn't seem like such a bad thing, Sia went on and told me how the hours wouldn't clash with my school work if I kept focused, and I was happy, Now this way I could send money home to my family.

Later that night while I was getting ready for bed, Sia walked into the room and threw some clothes at me.

"Okay lets go! We gotta get to work now!" she beamed.

"Woah, Sia you didn't tell me I start tonight." I said as I eyed the clothing. It was a black tank top and black skinny jeans and black sneakers, all with the words "Orchid Lounge" on them, printed in a bright orange.

"No time for chit chat! Let's go fancy face, You'll meet me outside, we're walking." She said as she left the room.

I changed into the clothes and left the flat and locked it, I met Amanda outside and we were on our way.

Soon we made it into a club with walls painted in a neon orange, and flashing lights, as we made it in it was empty but there were people waiting outside. Presumably waiting for us to open up.

I went and stood behind a bar and started looking around, I had a lot to work with, there were lots of drinks, from vodka, to whiskey, to ciders. The works.

Sia looked at me and smiled, "Ah, you already know where your station is. Well, I'll leave you to it, I presume you know how to treat your customers and how to make drinks, if you ever get stuck there's a guide in the cupboard under the bar."

"Thanks Sia, for this, for everything." I returned and smiled back.

Soon the club was crawling with people and I began to get to work, people didn't order anything that was too complicated for me to whip up. It was great, there was good music and there was a good vibe, I was enjoying my new job until I was distracted.

A group of guys walked into the club and one caught my eye, he was beautiful. 6'4 with a structured face, with high cheekbones and caramel skin and dark brown eyes, his hair just hanging past his ears. He looked up and our eyes met for a brief second, and I looked away. I wasn't about to let this guy distract me from doing my job.

The rest of his friends scattered around the club but he came straight to the bar with his friend who looked very similar to him.

"Blue Label on the rocks please." He ordered as he sat on the bar stool not even looking me in the eye.

"Coming right up!" I obeyed as I started preparing his drink, he looked pretty down.

"There you go," I said to him as I handed him his drink, and he drank it all in one gulp.

"More." He demanded, as he closed his eyes savouring the taste.

I did as I was told, and we repeated this, he kept asking me for more 5 more times until I decided that it was enough.

"I think that's enough." I warned as he finished his 6th glass.

"I aaam paying youuuu to give me my drinks, so if you don't give me my drink I willll go somewhere else, now do as you're told missy." He slurred, and I could hear that the alcohol was starting to kick in.

I was about to reply when a man came over to us, probably fifty, with salt and pepper hair, and started talking to my customer.

"Well... well... well... if it isn't Embry Call, the dumb ass who almost cost us the game today, wow dumb move, you'll probably never play again.. no wonder you weren't playing in the first place!" he teased as he started pushing him around.

"Hey lay off." Embry said.

"Or what? Will you own goal me to death?" the man said as he started shoving Embry now.

"Lay off." He seethed, and I could hear the fury coming from his voice. Damn. I didn't know what to do now, whether I should intervene or not.

"Pssh, big baby." The man said as he got up from his seat.

And just as he was doing so Embry turned around and his fist made harsh contact with the man's face. Embry threw a few more punches at him.

"Shit! You're gonna get it now you asshole!" the man called as he started punching Embry back. They were soon hitting each other and the rest of the people in the club circled them calling out "fight, fight, fight".

Embry got up again and punched the man in the face again and whilst he was on the floor he began kicking his stomach.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled as he kept on beating him, almost to a pulp.

Then out of nowhere the police came marching in and broke the fight. One of the officers grabbed Embry by his arms and cuffed him, and dragged him out of the club.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Embry screamed as the police officer took him away, and as badly as I wanted to help him, all I could do was watch.


	3. Numb

_ Ecstasy… in the air I don't care, can't tell me nothing, I'm impaired, the worst for wear,  
__Cause… I'm going numb, I'm going numb  
__NUMB, RIHANNA (FEAT. EMINEM)_

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmm.. So no reviews yet, but maybe thats because I was still introducing my characters. This one is a little better I think. Please review if you're reading guys, I need to know if I should continue this story or not.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

The idea was to be numb, but I had no idea that I'd feel like absolute shit a few hours later.

I knew that I'd regret drinking so much but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought that drinking so much would lessen my problems but I only dug my grave in deeper by what I did last night.

But that guy pushed me to my limit. Even if I was sober, I'd probably kick his ass anyway. I know I screwed up, but he had no right to rub it in my face like that. Especially not in front of the girl who was serving me my drinks.

Speaking of that girl. _That girl. _

I'm pretty sure that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She had straight black hair that came to her shoulders, and she was pretty short, and she had such beautiful skin, a rich brown colour, she looked young, barely 18, and she had such a beautiful smile, every time she smiled I felt my world pause.

No no. I shouldn't even be thinking of her, she probably didn't even like me. Although when I walked into that club our eyes met and call me crazy, but I could feel a spark there. I kept looking at her and she looked away, if she liked me she wouldn't have looked away. She tolerated me though and for that I think she's amazing. But still I really messed things up last night, and if I ever wanted her to like me, she wouldn't be interested in the guy who gets into fights in the club.

I opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. I was in a jail cell. I sat up on the bed so my feet were on the floor and looked outside the cell. How did I go from being the happiest guy on earth to being the drunkard who ends up in prison all in one night?

The press. Oh God, the press was going to eat me alive. This is probably on the back page of all the newspapers. Not only have I put myself to shame, but my football club too.

I suddenly felt a hundred times worse. First I almost cost the team the game, and now I've dragged our name in the mud.

"Embry Call?" an officer called from the other side of the cell gate.

"What?!" I seethed. I was furious.

"You've been bailed out, by a Theo Walcott? Any relation to him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

"Well, get up you're going home mate." He said as he opened the cell gate.

I got up and walked to the waiting area, as soon as I got there I saw Theo looking as furious as I'd ever seen him.

As I made my way over to him Theo wasted no time and grabbed me by arm and yanked me out of the police station. When we were outside he opened the passenger seat of his Lamborghini and pushed me inside, he soon followed into the driver's seat and before he started the car he eyed me as if he was disgusted.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" he finally said, and I felt like the world was collapsing on top of me. I didn't need a lecture right now.

"I really don't know," I said, not looking him the eyes. "I really thought that it'd make things better, you know drinking, forget about the night's events."

"Well that certainly was not the case dude; you just ruined your reputation."

"I think I ruined it when I scored that own goal yesterday."

"GOD EMBRY! WOULD YOU STOP?! WOULD YOU STOP IT?! IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! YOU WERE PROBABLY GOING TO START MORE GAMES AFTER THAT ANYWAY! ARSENE DOESN'T JUDGE BASED ON FIRST TIME PERFORMANCES YOU DIPSHIT. HE JUDGES BASED ON WHAT YOU DO IN THE LONG RUN!" Theo shouted, emphasizing each and every word he said.

It bought a shiver of fear down my spine, I realized that Theo probably was right. That maybe I was overreacting. I acted like it was the fucking end of the world and it wasn't.

I suddenly felt very, very stupid.

"Damn." I mumbled looking out the window.

"Damn? That's putting it mildly, dumbass," Theo said as he threw a newspaper into my lap _Footy Daily_, it was called. "Look at this! Look what you've done Embry!"

I looked down at the newspaper on my lap, and on the front page was a picture of me being arrested last night looking drunk off my ass. The headline saying DRUNK ARSENAL PLAYER PUTS SHAME TO CLUB.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I continued reading the article, the journalist who wrote this kept painting me as this bad guy who is forever getting drunk and can't control his temper.

I felt my temperature becoming hotter and hotter, and beads of sweat began to form on my forehead. I gripped the newspaper tight feeling as if I was about to burst, I tried taking some deep breaths but it wasn't working, anger washed over me, and something that sounded like growl erupted from my chest. Then I started shaking all over my body.

"Uh... Embry? Are you okay man?" Theo said as he eyed me carefully, watching the scene unfold before him.

I took a few more deep breaths and calmed down.

"Yeah. I'm okay? I'm fine, I guess. Take me to the stadium, I need to go apologize to Arsene." I said.

"Sure..." he faltered, and started the car, and we were on our way.

We made it to the stadium 20 minutes after that.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Arsene, thanks for the ride, I'll take a taxi when I'm done." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Oh, okay. No problems then, see you soon. You'll call me to let me know how it went right?" Theo asked as he started his car again.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled and walked into the gates of the stadium, and then Theo was off.

I went into the stadium and began walking to Arsene's office. I got the the door of the boss' office and peeked inside, he was in there doing some paper work, his pen gliding across the paper. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," he said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Hey, boss." I mumbled as I walked into his office. He looked up, and I could immediately see the disgust in his eyes as soon as he noticed it was me.

"Call," Arsene grumbled.

"I'm really sorry Sir. I'm really sorry." I apologized, hoping in my heart that he'd forgive me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you screwed up big time. I'm afraid I have to suspend you from the squad until further notice."

You've gotta be kidding me.

"No. No. You can't! I'm really really sorry!" I begged.

"Like I said, sorry doesn't cut it, and you've screwed up Call. Now I don't expect to see you coming to practice, or anywhere near the Emirates Stadium until I call you up again. And when I do call you up, you'll be playing with the youth team first, and you'll work your way up to the first team all over again. You brought this upon yourself."

I was devastated, but that wasn't the only emotion that was running through my veins, I felt a jolt of anger coursing through. My body started shaking all over and my skin became hotter than hot, and the growl from earlier erupted from my chest again. My instincts told me to get out of Arsene's office and run into the woods right by the training grounds.

Without any further words I ran out of Arsene's office as fast as I could and as soon as I reached the woods I felt my skin begin to expand, it expanded to an extent in which it was so painful, and then the unthinkable happened. I heard my clothes rip, and I had morphed into some type of canine, a wolf.

What the fuck? First I lose everything I ever wanted, and now I've turned into a wolf.

Help me god.

This sort of stuff just doesn't happen, this just happens in the movies... this doesn't happen in real life.

I began to yip and I ran around on all fours in confusion. Could it be? That all those legends from my tribe that I heard as a kid were true? Billy Black would tell me and my best friends about them, and we'd all laugh them off as fairy tales... but now here I was, a damn wolf in London.

_Calm down._ I heard inside my head, but I was pretty sure that that wasn't my conscience.

_What?_

_Calm down Embry, its Sam._

The only Sam I knew was Sam Uley who was my friend back home in La Push.

_Sam Uley?_

_Yes its me._

_What the fuck are you doing in my head?!_

_Oh man Embry, you haven't changed one bit. _I heard another voice say and I was pretty sure it was my best friend Jacob's.

_Embry, you remember the legends of the Quileute tribes right? _Sam said.

_Yes I do, but no fucking way, there's no way that all that shit is real._

_It's as real as it will ever get. The vampires in London must've triggered your phase._

Phase? Vampires?What?

_Huh?_

_The cold ones Embry... Think of the stories Billy Black used to tell us, the cold ones are vampires.. You're made into a wolf to protect the people in London from vampires._

_Wait, how can you hear me from all the way in La Push?_

_Haha, wolf telepathy... we hear each other's thoughts._

_Great! _I added sarcastically.

_Well get comfortable son, I need to explain more to you, then you better try to phase back okay?_

_Uh.. Phase back?_

_Back into your human form._

_Oh._

Sam and Jacob retold the legends of the tribe, and told me more about the disgusting vampires, damn the word just made me angry as fuck. I was also told about this thing called imprinting that wolves did to find their "soulmates". Ew. I didn't want some girl to have some claim on me like that. I hoped that it wouldn't happen to me.

After six hours I calmed down enough to phase back, and when I did I was completely naked. Great, now every time I had to phase into a wolf, I'd lose my clothes.

I went back into the stadium and changed into my clothes that I'd left in there, I decided to take the rest of my things since Arsene banned me from the stadium until further notice. Now not only had I lost what I loved most, now I had to fight fucking nomadic bloodsuckers which tried to take away human life here all alone.

I was some superhero, cool, I'd always dreamt of that as a kid, but now I didn't want that. I wanted to be the sporting superhero. Not this kind.

I can't believe I never saw the signs earlier, I had been growing everywhere and I had developed a six pack over night, my skin kept running at a very high temperature but I told myself that it was nothing because I felt completely fine. Even though I remembered the legends I wouldn't have thought that was the case anyway, but yeah here I was, in all my wolfy glory.

I felt this tugging in the back of my spine pulling me in some sort of way. Sam told me to follow my instincts, and they were telling me that I needed to get to the Orchid Lounge NOW.

I hurried and packed the rest of my stuff and took a taxi to the club, as soon as I entered the club I felt the pull in the back of my spine getting stronger, and I followed it to the bar, as soon as I laid eyes on the girl I couldn't get my mind off of whom I met last night, I felt like I was just hit by a ton of bricks. But it wasn't a bad thing, I felt complete.

She looked up at me and our eyes met. I swore I felt gravity move in that moment, and it wasn't the earth holding me in place anymore, it was her. Everything else that happened went to the back of my head, and she was all that mattered now. And I felt this sudden urge to please her and to be near her, and to be anything she needs, and to give her anything she wanted.

I went to over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. She came over to me and looked into my eyes again, I felt my heart warm up and I had to take a deep breath to compose myself.

"Hey, how can I help you?" she asked and she smiled at me. Shit her smile was the most beautiful I had ever seen in my life.

_Fuck. I think I've imprinted._ I thought

"I uh, I don't really want anything." I stuttered. Damn, she already had me not being able to speak properly.

"Then why are you here?" she replied innocently.

"I.. I just want to know your name." I admitted.

"Its Amarika, anything else?"

_Amarika. Amarika_.

The most beautiful name in all the names that exist.

"Can I, Can I have your number?" I asked dumbly.

"What makes you think I'd give you my number?"

Feisty.

"Err... because I just want to know you.. come on Rika."

"What did you just call me?"

Crap. I've already given her a nickname, this nickname I had for her was perfect, more perfect than her actual name.

"Amarika's a bit of a mouthful. So, how about that number?"

"Well... I just don't give anyone my number you know. We have to talk first"

She wanted to talk to me. My heart warmed immediately.

"Sure."

I spoke to Rika for 15 minutes until she had to get back to work, I left the club with her number that night.

And I'd never been happier.

I'd just found my soulmate.


End file.
